New Beginnings
by Melitri9212
Summary: takes place in November of 2005. some scenes are from the show. This is about Luke Lorelai and Rory and jess. Follow them as they navigate through the struggles and joys of everyday life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this has been revised. This will cover Luke finding out he has a kid and Lorelai helps cope with what he is feeling. Also Rory and Logan's relationship struggles.**

 _Luke is pacing in his upstairs apartment. A daughter. He has a daughter. He was feeling so many emotions it was hard to keep track of them._  
 _Shock. Surprise. Doubt. Betrayal. Anger. Confusion. How could Anna keep this from him?! He didn't like kids sure, but he would probably like HIS kid. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Luke sits there for a moment in his thoughts. What was he going to do? He knew there was one thing he needed to do, and he needed to do it now._

He goes for the phone.

"Dragon Fly Inn Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai! We need to talk can you get away?"

Lorelai knew him so well she can hear the hint of panic in his voice.

"Luke what's wrong?" Lorelai asks concerned.

"Nothing I just need to talk to you. It's important."

"I'm on my way. Are you at home or the diner?"

"The diner."

Ten minutes later Lorelai is heading upstairs into the apartment above the diner. She sees Luke sitting on the bed. He looks a mess. She sits next to him.

"All your limbs are attached to that's a good sign, what is going on Luke?"

 _Luke sighs heavily. How does he tell the woman he's going to marry that he has a child. How would she react? Hopefully better than he is right now. He takes a deep breath.  
_  
"I have a daughter." Luke says flatly.

"You what?" Lorelai is sure she heard him wrong.

"A daughter. She's twelve years old."

"Twelve?! What? When did you find out about this?" Lorelai is floored.

"Yesterday."

"I don't understand."

"A few weeks ago a young girl. My daughter. She came into the diner. She rambled on about trying to win a science fair. She took a lock of my hair. Said she was trying to figure out who her father was. I thought there was no way it could be me. Thought she had me confused with someone else. I just forgot about it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. It was during the lunch rush. We were busy. I just went on with my day. With my life. Until a letter came in the mail yesterday from her, saying she won the science fair and that I was her father. Her name is April. April Nardini. Her mom Anna and I-" Luke's voice trails off.  
Lorelai finishes his sentence.

"Dated twelve years ago?"

"Yes."

"You never knew she was pregnant?" Lorelai couldn't figure out why anyone wouldn't tell someone they were a father.

"Of course not! I would have been there for my kid had I known." Luke practically shouts. Immediately he apologizes.

"I'm sorry I yelled I'm just a little stressed about this."

"No, it's alright Luke, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about going to see Anna. I need to talk to her."

"I can't believe she didn't tell you, I mean I don't know her but-"

"I can't believe she didn't tell me either."

"Were you two serious?"

"Yes and no. We weren't living together or anything but we had been together a few years."

"You're going to go see her?" Lorelai couldn't help it. She was a little bit jealous he was going to see his ex- girlfriend.

"I think I need to, maybe she has a good reason for not telling me?" Luke couldn't imagine what that reason would be. But maybe.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"The letter April sent me, the return address was in Wood bridge."

"Wow. Not too far from here. Crazy to think you've had a kid out there, all along."

"You're telling me... She looks like me." Luke sighed heavily.

"Oh Luke." She hugs her fiancee`.

"Will you come with me?"

"You want me to come with you to confront your ex girlfriend?" Lorelai asks quizzically. She was surprised he would want her to go with him for something like this.

"Please? Just having you there for support will make all the difference."

"I'll be there. When do you want to go?"

"As soon as we have some free time. Maybe this weekend?"

"I'll make it work at the Inn."

 _Rory is in her room. Working on a piece for the Yale Daily News. There is a knock at her door.  
_  
"Rory? Logan is here to see you again." Her roommate Paris informs her.

 _Rory rolled her eyes. He had the nerve to break up with her through his sister. Now he decides he doesn't want to break up? When was this boy going to get the hint. She was pissed at him. She meets him out in the hallway.  
_  
"What do you want Logan?" Rory says with all the acid she can.  
 _She loved him but was so annoyed with how he chose to act. She started to wonder if he was the guy for her. After all she told her from the very beginning he wasn't boyfriend material. It usually didn't work when you tried to change a man. Although until that fight at the bar, things were going really well. She thinks momentarily about her ex Jess showing up.  
_  
"Rory. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to go that way." Logan pleads with her.

"So you didn't want to break up?" Rory questioning him.

"I thought I did. I thought I wanted to be done with the relationship."

"Well lucky for you, you are." Rory crosses her arms.

"I tried to move on. All I could think about was you."

"I'm sure." Rory says sarcastically.

"Rory. I love you." Logan says.

 _He means it. It's the first time he's ever said that to a girl and actually meant it.  
_  
"I have work to do." Rory heads back into her apartment and locks the door.

 _Logan is left outside of the apartment staring at the door. He had really messed up. He loved her. He would get her back._  
 _Rory is in her room trying to gain the focus she had before an unpleasant visit from her now ex-boyfriend. She didn't understand. He loved her. Was he serious? He probably doesn't even know what love is. Although she couldn't exactly blame him for that. His childhood. His parents. Were probably at least part of the reason he could be so detached._

 _Several weeks go by and Logan was trying his hardest to get in good with Rory. He decides to go to Lorelai for help.  
_  
"I have sent her flowers, chocolate, fruit, donuts. I even hired a coffee cart to follow her around all day and nothing is working."

"Do you even know Rory?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gestures like that? Are not going to get her attention. You are throwing your money at the problem instead of trying to fix it."

"I'm trying to show her how I feel."

"Well buying her gifts isn't going to win her over. I suggest you try something else."

"I'll try."

"It took a lot of guts coming to see for my help. You know I am not your biggest fan."

"I'm desperate."

"I'm going to write her a letter. Give it to her?"

"Okay."

 _Luke sat on the bed he shared with Lorelai. He recalled the conversation he had with Anna. Man had it been along time since he had seen her. She hadn't changed all that much. Luke would like to think that he had changed a lot. That was mostly thanks to Lorelai. She helped become more open to things. More willing to talk about problems other than shoving them aside and ignoring them. Which is probably what Anna thought he would do with the news about her being pregnant. The talk went nothing like he expected. Sure, maybe he should have called her before just showing up at her house. Maybe Anna should have called him and told him he had a daughter. They both messed up. Anna's was worse. Lorelai was great. She just sat there quietly letting us talk.  
_  
"How could you not tell me I had a daughter?" Luke tried to contain his anger. It was hard to do.

"By the time I found out I was pregnant we had broken up."

"You could have called."

"You always complained about kids"

"I still had a right to know. I could have helped out."

"We don't need help. April is very low maintenance."

"Did she ever even ask about me? About her father?"

"Not really."

"Why now? Why tell her now then?"

"I didn't even tell her. She figured it out."

"How exactly did she do that."

"She's a smart kid, Luke. She knew I was living in Stars Hollow at the time. I think she found an old picture of you. You haven't changed much."

"I've changed a lot. It's you who hasn't changed. Always controlling the situations."

"I didn't think you would want to know."

"Well I do! I want to know my daughter!" Luke shouts. He had kept his composure for so long.

"Do not yell at me. Luke. You come to my house. Without a word. Demanding things and raising your voice. You come here with some woman."

"She is my fiancee` and she supports me in every way."

"If you want to see her, you are going to have to do things my way."

"What is your way?"

"She (pointing to Lorelai) will not be around my daughter."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't want some random woman around my kid."

"She is not a random woman. We are engaged. She isn't going anywhere."

"Until you are married. I don't want her near April."

Luke sighed. "Okay."

 _He didn't like that Anna was making all these rules. How dare she demand these things when she was the one who kept her from him all these years. He didn't like agreeing to the rules but he felt he had to. At least for now. He just wanted to get to know her. This is all he was thinking about. Sitting in his home that he shared with Lorelai. She gets out of the shower.  
_  
"You alright hun?" Lorelai asks her fiancee`

"I'm okay. Still processing things."

"You know what I realized?"

"What's that?"

"Anna. She didn't say sorry. Not once."

"I know. I thought about that too. How can someone do that and feel no remorse?"

"It doesn't make sense to me. I couldn't imagine not telling Christopher he was a father."

"You and Anna are very different people.

"Luke, I can stay here if you need me to If you want to talk more."

"No it's okay. I will be alright. You go. You're hanging with Sookie right?"

"Yes, looking for wedding invitations and other wedding related things."

"I'll be at the diner if you need me."

Later that night Lorelai meets Luke at the diner.

"Our wedding planning is done."

"Done? How?"

Lorelai tells Luke all the details. The perfect dress she found. How she found the perfect venue, and the perfect date. June 3rd 2006.

"Six months from now?"

"Yes. Too soon?" Lorelai feels a little disappointed. She didn't want to wait.

"Oh no. I mean it is soon. But if we have all the details figured out. Then why not soon?"

"I'm so excited. This has been a long time coming."

"It really has."

"I'm so thrilled to be getting married to such a wonderful man."

"I am too. Let's go upstairs. Ill show you just how thrilled I am."

 **A/N so I did receive a review about making some changes. which I decided to do. I know it's like the show and i hope this wasn't too boring. please bare with me. I'm trying to lay the ground work and show character development and significant changes and differences. Hope you enjoy! We will be getting to literati. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so I revised my chapter one. and broke it up and continued it here. Please check back on chapter one to make sure you have read the right version before moving on to chapter 2. sorry for the inconvenience and i hope you enjoy! *Rory did make editor of the Yale Daily News. However in mine Paris doesn't kick her out. She never moves in with Logan.  
**

Rory read the letter her mom gave to Logan to give to her. She had made some excellent points. Logan had gone through extreme lengths (even if some okay most were just him paying for things.) to get her attention. Going to her mom was a go for broke moment. Rory figured that took some guts. She agreed to go out to dinner with him. However the night they were supposed to have their dinner, there was an emergency at the paper. Logan showed up and helped out in a great way and Rory kissed him. She forgave him for breaking up with her or lack of breaking up with her, and they got back together. For The next two months things between them were going well. They vacationed with Rory's parents at Martha's Vineyard.

 _Rory sat in the dressing room staring at the floor. She couldn't believe she fell for Logan's grand gestures again. They obviously didn't mean anything. She was pissed. She was hurt. She was confused. She felt used. She didn't feel like she was good enough. Which was ridiculous. HE wasn't good enough for her. Logan comes through the door.  
_  
"Ace have you been in there the whole time?" Logan looks at her confused.

"Yep." Rory can barely look at him.

"You missed Honor's wedding?"

"I will apologize to her later."

"What's going on?"

"You cheated on me. You REALLY cheated on me." Rory snaps.

"I didn't cheat on you."

"They told me Logan. You slept with all of your sister's bridesmaids."

 _Logan gets a look on his face as he realizes what she is talking about._

"No, we were broken up."

"No. you were. I thought we were still together, typically when you break up, you usually tell the other person."

"Ace.. I'm-

"I get it you're sorry. Sorry isn't good enough this time Logan."

"Rory you can't be serious. This isn't the end." Logan sounds desperate.

"I am serious. Even if we were broken up, how long did it take you to sleep with all those girls? How would you feel if you were me? You told me before you weren't a commitment guy I should have listened."

"Rory.."

"What you want to buy me another coffee cart? God I'm so stupid!" Rory shouts.

"You're not stupid. Rory please listen to me. I love you. I have been nothing but faithful to you." Logan steps closer to Rory.

"No. No you haven't and if you really loved me you wouldn't have slept with all those women in the five minutes we were apart. I didn't sleep with anyone while we were apart. Now I want to go home. Please leave me alone." Rory goes back to her apartment with Paris.

 _Luke's diner. February. Luke's phone rings. He answers it. It's April. His daughter. Still felt weird to say._

"Are we still meeting this afternoon?" April asks her dad.

 _She had loved the idea of finally having someone to call dad. Although she still called him Luke. They had hung out at the diner twice. He was quiet but she liked him. She could see why her mom liked him. He was sweet.  
_  
"Of course we are. Do you need me to pick you up?" Luke asks his daughter sitting on a stool.

"No. I'm taking my bike. It's great exercise."

"What do you want to do?"

"We can just hang at the diner. Maybe play some board games or something?"

"Sure sure, what ever you want to do."

 _Luke hangs up the phone and immediately calls Lorelai._

"Do you have any board games?"

"Umm. I might have a few? Why?"

"April is coming by the diner again and she suggested we play board games. I have none."

"I'll see what I can find and I'll bring them over."

"Thanks Lorelai. Do you want to hang with us?"

"Really? What about what Anna said?"

"I don't care. You're going to be in her life. Anna is just going to have to deal with that."

"Alright, well then I'll be there. I would love to get to know her better."

 _April, Lorelai and Luke spend a few hours together up stairs above the diner. They played Monopoly. They played checkers. Lorelai could see the resemblance between the two. It made her think about maybe wanting a kid with Luke. But she knew now was not a good time. He needed to get to know this daughter first. Before having another._

Two months later. April. 2006

Rory gets home from school to find a stack of mail. There are several letters from Logan scattered in her room. Unopened. She was moving on. Although she did note that he hadn't sent her anything. Flowers or anything like that. So maybe he had listened to her. No. She was done. It was hard, but it was necessary. She finds an invitation to Jess's open house in Philadelphia. The date has probably passed. To her surprise it hasn't. It's tonight. She had no other plans. She decided why not pay a visit to her ex boyfriend. He was doing so well for himself. She was proud of the man he had become. She makes the long drive to Philadelphia. She walks through the doors and saw Luke. She didn't know Luke was going to be there. She talks to Luke for a few moments before making eye contact with Jess from across the room. His face lit up in surprise to see her.  
"Hey Jess."

"You came! Oh man I can't believe you are here!"

"Well believe it! Sorry I didn't call. I just saw the flier today. I haven't been checking my mail much."

"Oh no worries. You're here. You alone?"

"I'm alone." Rory says softly.

"Cool. Listen I have to make the rounds but I'll see you later okay? We can catch up."

Rory walks around for awhile aimlessly. She talks to Luke. She finally meets April. Such a cute kid. She still couldn't believe that Luke was a father. He seemed to be handling it very well.

Later when everyone has gone Rory and Jess are catching up.

"So you're back at Yale?" Jess asks as they sit on a couch together.

"I am. Which by the way. I have you to thank for that.

"Me? Jess looks surprised.

"That night when you yelled at me you made me realize the horrible mistake I had made."

"Ah. Speaking of that night. I'm sorry I raised my voice at you."

"No. You told me what no one else would. Everyone else just accepted that I stopped going. Besides my mom. You called me out. I wasn't myself then. But I think I have everything back on track now."

"Everything?" Jess leans in a little bit closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm even editor at the Yale paper now."

"No way! That's awesome Rory."

"Thank you. I enjoy it. It's a lot of work but it's rewarding too."

"Most hard work is."

"Enough about me, look at you though! This!. She points to the room around her. You are doing so well."

"I mean. It was hard work too. But It pays the bills. Jess laughs

"Always a plus."

The conversation lags a moment. Things were still a little bit awkward with them.

"So can I ask a question?"

"You can." Rory says intrigued.

"So your boyfriend was okay with you just coming to see me.. Or does he not know?"

"Actually. We broke up." Rory confesses.

"Really?" Jess tries to hide that hearing that made him a little bit too happy. Of course he was worried for Rory's feelings.

"Yeah a few months ago."

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me. A lot"

"That dude was a jerk I saw it from the very beginning."

"I know. I'm just glad I was finally able to see it."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. It was hard. It's getting easier. I just wish he would take the hint that I'm done with him."

 _Jess watched her as they sat real close to each other. She was as beautiful as ever. Now she was single. He wanted to make his move. He had always loved her. He knew he messed up in the past but he was different now._  
"Rory?"

"Yes?"

"I would really like to kiss you right now."

 _Rory was taken aback. So much time had passed. This was Jess. The guy who bailed on her after not being able to take her to the prom. The guy who was a jerk to her grandmother. He was a jerk to most of the people in her town. That was a long time ago. He was just a teenager then. Rory wasn't perfect either. They had history. Seeing him definitely brought up some old feelings. What harm would a kiss do? Rory leaned in and kissed him It was nice. Different from Logan. Wait she shouldn't compare them that wasn't right. They were two totally different people.  
_  
"Wow." Jess says as he pulls away.

"Yeah.." Rory is unsure of what to make of this.

"What does this mean?" Jess asks her.

"I don't know."

"Rory is there.. is there anyway we could stay in contact?"

"I think that's a definite possibility."

"Good. Could we maybe see where things go?"

"I don't know Jess. That was nice but. You live here. I'm still at Yale."

"It's not too far. We both have cars we could at least test the waters?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure. Want to make a pro-con list?"

"Do not mock my lists!" Rory playfully shoves him.

"I'm just teasing."

"My lists work!"

"Hey I'm not doubting them"

"Are you coming to Luke and my mom's wedding?"

"I'll be there."

"Come early. We'll see each other?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I have an idea. I will be done with school for the summer by the time my mom's wedding is, I could go back with you and maybe stay with you for a week?"

"I would love that."

"Are you sure you won't get sick of me?"

"How could anyone ever get sick of Rory Gilmore?"

"You have a good point. So now I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Can I spend the night? It's a long drive back to New Haven."

"Rory! So forward!"

"I don't mean I want to do anything."

"Relax Rory I'm kidding. You take my bed. I'll sleep on my couch."

"Are you sure?" Rory asks.

"I'm sure. It's the polite thing to do. Want to go back to my place?"

"Your place? You don't live at Truncheon anymore?"

"Nope. I moved. I have my own apartment now."  
"Really? First one?"

"Yes. I must say it's nice. To have my own space."

"Let's go."

 _They get to his apartment. It's small but it's fairly clean for a guys apartment. Except for the books. There are books everywhere._

"Well aren't we hooked on phonics?" Rory jokes with him.

 _It was an old joke between the two from the very first day they met. She could remember it clearly. He remembered it too. He doesn't miss a beat when he answers her back.  
_  
"Oh, yeah. I read a lot. Do you read?"

Rory responds with "Not much." The two laugh together.

Rory and Jess spend a lot of the night talking about the past. Their past mistakes. The future. What they wanted in their life. The past more.

"You should have broken up with dean right after you kissed me."

"No. I should have broken up with him BEFORE I kissed you."

"Okay you have a point there. Why didn't you?"

"It wasn't like I planned on kissing you. You just surprised me being there. I wouldn't admit to myself that I was falling for you."

"Everyone could see it though."

"I know. Even Dean."

"I still can't believe he broke up with you in front of everyone no less."

"I deserved it I was treating him terribly."

"Still he could have done it a different way."

"I'm over it. You know we actually did get back together though maybe 2 years ago."

"You're kidding? I thought he was married?"

"He was. It was right after you came to see me at my dorm actually. This is something I'm not proud of but I actually lost my virginity to him."

"You're lying!"

I wish. He was still married too." Rory admits.

"Rory!"

"I know, it was awful. I don't know what I was thinking. Then shortly after that he just kind of broke up with me out of no where."

"Dean. Always breaking up with you."

"Yeah. It was always him."

 _Rory laid her head on his shoulder. She was getting tired._

 _The next morning Rory is on her way out the door. Jess stops her. He kisses her hard on the mouth. They stood in his door way and kissed for awhile. It was a kiss they both thought of for a long time after._

In the car on the way back to school Rory calls her mom.

"Hey kid whats up?"

"I need your opinion on something."

"I'm listening."

"Would it be weird if I dated Jess?"

 **A/N this is my first attempt at literati. Please give me any feedback you have. What you would like to see. I appreciate you taking the time to read this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So i actually again went back to revise some of ch.2 SORRY! for the inconvenience again! also a few stated i needed to work on my format? So i tried to fix it? I hope this is better. Hopefully for my chapter four I will get it right the first time.**

Lorelai is at the Dragon Fly working. She steps away from the desk. It was noisy.

"What did you say?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Would it be too weird if I dated Jess?"

"Jess? Luke's nephew?" Lorelai is confused she thought Jess was history.

"Yes.." Rory says hesitantly.

"Your ex-boyfriend?"

"Mom stop."

"How did this even happen? I need details. I thought you were in love with Logan."

"I've moved on from Logan. I can't be with someone like that. He's not the one."

"And Jess is?" Lorelai sighed.

"I don't know. I want to explore the possibility."

"And you're asking my opinion?"

"Yeah. I just want to know well since you and Luke are getting married that.."

"Oh my god I didn't even think about that.. you guys would be cousins." Lorelai shrieks.

"Only by marriage. It's not like we are actually related."

"How does Jess feel about this? about you?"

"Well. I went to his place yesterday."

"In Philadelphia?"

"That's right."

"How was that?"

"It was great, we talked a lot. I spent the night."

"Rory! where are your morals?"

"I don't mean we slept together Jess was on the couch."

"Nothing happened?"

"Well. I wouldn't exactly say nothing. We kissed."

"And?" Lorelai presses.

"It was great mom. It felt like I was seventeen again for a moment."

"But you're not seventeen. You are twenty-one. Are you sure this is what you want to be doing? He wasn't exactly the greatest boyfriend to you."

"Neither was Logan, at least Jess never cheated on me. Mom I'm not saying it's going to for sure happen. Not like I'm planning my wedding or anything. We aren't officially dating yet. Just talking about it."

"And you are happy?"

"I am happy."

"Can I ask one more thing though?"

"Sure" Rory agrees even though she didn't really want to hear her mom's criticisms.

"How are you going to date with him living four hours away? You will be busy with school. I don't want you to fall behind."

"I won't. We are going to talk about that. We will figure things out."

 _Lorelai and Luke are laying down for bed. Lorelai still couldn't believe Rory wanted to date her almost cousin. It was just weird._

"I just realized something." Lorelai says to her fiance`

"What's that?" Luke wonders.

"I planned our whole wedding without even asking you."

"Huh I guess you did. I'm fine with it though, I don't know anything about planning a wedding."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai lays on her side to look at Luke.

"I'm completely sure. As long as we get to do the whole 'I do' part I'm good."

"Do you want to write our vows or just go traditional?"

"Either is fine with me."

"I think I'd like to write my own."

"Then we will write our own."

"Is April coming to the wedding?"

"Yeah, She will be there. I told Anna about it last night."

"Did you invite Anna?"

"I did not." _Luke didn't care if it was bad manners. He was still angry with her. He didn't want her there._

"Luke?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Lorelai."

"There's something I want to tell you but I'm not sure how Rory is going to feel about it."

"Well now you have to tell me."

Lorelai pauses for a moment. she knew she shouldn't but she had to talk to someone about it.

"Rory and Jess are thinking about dating again."

"Yeah, I know."

"You do?! How?"

"He called me. He asked me if it would be too weird since you and I will be married."

"Wow. Those two think alike. Rory called me and asked me the same thing. What did you say?"

"I told him no. I know he has always had a soft spot for Rory. He really cares for her. They aren't really related."

"I guess. I mean who cares what people think."

"Exactly. All that matters is that they are happy."

"Yeah. And Jess better make her happy. He better not hurt her again.

"I don't think he will. Not intentionally at least. He has grown up a lot, from that teenager he was mouthing off to everyone."

"I hope so."

 _Rory is in her apartment. Her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID. It's Logan. She rolled her eyes. She wasn't answering that. She thought about it though, was this the first time he's called her? Sent her letters yes, but she was pretty sure this was the first phone call. She sent the call to voicemail. She goes back to studying. Her phone rings again. Logan. Again. She sends it to voicemail. Another five minutes go by. He phone rings for a third time._

"What Logan?!"

"Rory?"

"Finn? Why do you have Logan's phone?"

"Rory there has been an accident. Logan's in the hospital."

"Oh no, is he okay?"

"We're not exactly sure they won't tell us anything since we aren't family. We thought maybe you could get more information out of them."

"I don't think they would tell me any more than you."

"Why not you're his girlfriend?"

"Umm. Finn. Logan and I broke up, months ago. He didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't tell us. That explains his wanting to blow off steam."

"What happened?"

"We were base jumping. His parachute barely even opened. He hit a bunch of rocks on the way down."

"Oh man. I hope he's okay."

"Can you come down here? Please?"

"Oh.. Well.. Wouldn't that be a little bit weird now?"

"Please Rory? It would mean a lot."

"Well... Okay. Which hospital?"

 _Rory heads out the door to the hospital. It hits her. What if this is just some ploy to get Rory to see Logan? It was a possibility. She knew Logan was desperate to talk to her. She almost went back home. She decided to just see and find out. If it was real And she didn't show up she would feel bad._

At the hospital where Logan is at. She sees Colin and Finn.

"Rory thank you for coming." Colin gives her a small hug.

"Have you guys heard anything?"

"Nope. Nothing." Finn answers her.

"What about his parents? Honor?"

"Honor! Yes someone should call her."

"I'll call her."

 _After Rory talks to Honor who by they way didn't know about the break up either. She was really feeling weird that Logan didn't tell anyone. Honor said her Father Mitchum refused to come. His mom Shira was out of town. Rory sat down in a chair in the waiting room with Colin and Finn. They joked and laughed. Rory sat quietly. Why was she even here they were broken up. A doctor comes out._

"He's conscious you can go see him now if you want."

Colin and Finn look to Rory.

"You go."

"Me?"

"Yes.

"I guess I'll go."

 _Rory walks into his room. Logan looked awful. He was all banged up and bruised. She briefly feels bad for thinking he was faking this. He opens his eyes._

"Ace.. you came." Logan says weakly.

"Yeah.. How you doing?"

"Not so great. Better now that you are here." Logan reaches for her hand.

Rory instinctively pulls away. Logan looks at her showing hurt but not because of his physical pain.

"I'm here, because I care about you. but-"

"Rory Gilmore.. I love you."

"I'm sorry Logan. but I can't.."

"Why not?" Logan asks. _Why was she here then?_

"I've moved on."

"We're made for each other Ace." Logan pleads with her.

"There was a time when I thought, maybe we could have been but. I think maybe your parents are right."

"My parents?!"

"I don't have what it takes to be in your world. Or rather you don't have what it takes to be in mine."

"What do you mean Ace?"

"You don't take things seriously. You have all these wonderful opportunities and you can't see that. I loved you Logan, but you don't know me. You bought me a Birkin bag. That is a ten thousand dollar purse. I would have been fine with one for 20$ at Target. You bought me gift after gift when you were trying to get my attention. You should have known those things wouldn't work. I am not impressed by your money Logan. I'm sorry to be saying all this now but you're forcing my hand. I have moved on. Stop sending me letters. Don't show up at my apartment. I'll still see you at the paper but that can't be avoided."

 _Rory stood there with her arms crossed. She hated saying all these things but they were true._

Logan just stared at her. He was actually speechless. He opens his mouth to say something.

Before he can say anything else Rory turns on her heel.

"I'm sorry Logan I have to go."

 _Rory calls Jess on her way home._

"Hey you what's up?"

"I just visited Logan In the hospital."

"The hospital? Is he okay?" Jess was sitting at his desk in his apartment. He was working on another novel.

"I mean, he was conscious but honestly I got annoyed with him so I left without talking to a doctor."

"Annoyed? At someone in the hospital. What did he do?"

"He just wouldn't listen when i told him I've moved on."

"Have you though? You were with him over a year weren't you?"

"Yes. But The more I think about it he just wasn't for me."

"So you're over him? I don't want to rush you."

"It's not like were not jumping into a relationship. I would like some more time. But that's not really about Logan."

"I will give you all the time you need."

"Thanks Jess."

June 3rd. 2006. Lorelai and Luke's wedding day.

Lorelai and Rory were in a dressing room. Lorelai looked beautiful in her strapless dress. Rory looked proudly at her mom. She was finally doing it. Finally getting married.

"Are you nervous?" Rory asked her mom.

"Not at all actually. Is that bad?"

"I don't know. I've never been married."

"I just feel like. This is everything i could have wanted. I love Luke. He loves me. What is there to be nervous about? I'm happy. I'm excited."

"I can tell. I've never seen you so happy. You're practically glowing."

"Aw, thanks hun."

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in unless your Luke." Lorelai shouts.

"It's your mother. Can I come in?" Emily says through the door.

Lorelai lets out a playful groan.

"Come in Grandma." Rory yells.

 _At the site of Lorelai Emily gets a little emotional. She tries to hide it. Her only daughter was getting married. Even if she didn't exactly approve of the man who she was marrying, she could see immediately how happy Lorelai was. She decided to put those feelings aside for one night and just be happy. After all Lorelai did actually invite her to the wedding._

Lorelai, you look absolutely beautiful." Emily beams at her daughter.

"Thank you mom." Lorelai tries to hide that she's taken aback by her mom's sincerity.

"Are you about ready? Everyone is waiting."

"I'm ready."

Lorelai walks out her father waiting to walk her down the aisle. Lorelai knew that mean a lot to him. She grabs his arm and there she spots Luke. A grin spreads across his face. They music plays.

The reception. Luke and Lorelai sit at a table talking to several guests.

"Such a beautiful wedding" Sookie says

"Thank you Sookie, and that cake you made me. You really outdid yourself."

"It was nothing. But how about that cake topper. Totally Luke's butt right?"

Luke turns red.

"Definitely Luke's butt."

"Will you guys ever stop talking about my butt?"

"Nope." Lorelai answers simply.

Luke changes the subject.  
"Thank you for having April has one of your bridesmaids."

"Of course. She is a sweet girl. And now she is my step daughter."

 _Rory excuses herself. She sees Jess over by the dessert table. It was an excuse to talk to him. And she could get more cake.  
_  
"Hey" Rory says from behind Jess.

He recognized that voice. "Hey back at you."

Jess was dressed in the closest thing she's ever seen him in to a suit.

"You look really nice."

"You don't look so bad yourself Rory."

"Thank you."

"Can we go somewhere and talk a little?"

"I'd like that."

 _The two find a tree not too far from the goings on where she could see if her mom was looking for her but far enough where people couldn't hear what they were saying. They sat down.  
_  
"So..." Rory began.

"Are you still going to visit me in Philly?"

"Jess we talked about this yesterday. Of course I am. I'm already packed."

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't change your mind."

"I haven't"

Jess chuckled. "Good." _He leaned in and kissed her. Things were getting easier and easier between them. It was pretty easy to just fall back in with each other. They always did have such great chemistry.  
_  
"When are you going back to Philly?"

"Tomorrow."

"Can I just come with you?"

"Aren't we just eager?"

"My mom and Luke are leaving for their Honeymoon tonight, I have nothing better to do."

"So I'm your last choice?" Jess pretends to be hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know I know, and sure. you can come back with me."

"Thanks Jess." It was her turn to kiss him.

"We should get back to the group now." Rory says getting up.

"Ugh do we have to?" Jess complains.

 _"Yes. My mom is going to notice my absence._

 _The next day Rory and Jess arrive inside his apartment. The whole four drive there was this tension between them. Unspoken but it was palpable. The moment they got into the apartment they were kissing. To Rory it felt different from any other kiss she had before. It felt important. They move to the couch. Jess is going to take Rory's shirt off when she stops him.  
_  
"Wait."

"Sorry. Too fast?" He stops immediately.

"A little. We need to take this a little bit slower."

"I'm sorry. I just got a little excited."

"Don't apologize. We just need to talk more first."

"Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"Well there has been something that has been bugging me for some time that I feel I need to tell you."  
"Okay.. What's that?"

"Remember that time years ago, that someone threw deviled eggs at your car?"

Jess thought hard.

"Yeah.. I remember that what about it?"

"It was me.. Well me and my mom."


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop lying. That couldn't have been you." Jess says incredulously.

"Why? Do you think I was too innocent to do something like that?" Rory asks faking innocence.

"No, it's not that. It's just you guys don't cook." Jess stated.

"That's true. We didn't make them. We went to a baby shower that day. They were forced on us."

"So you decided to throw them at my car?" Jess asks confused.

"Pretty much. My mom was upset about something. You were being particularly annoying so I thought it would help." Rory admits.

"Did it help?" Jess asks half jokingly.

"It did at the time. But then you and I got into a relationship shortly after that so I kind of felt bad."

"Don't worry about it. You were just getting back at me for wrecking your car."

"I was never mad at you for that. That was an accident. I'm the one who told you to keep driving."

"You know what you are right. It was all your fault." Jess jokes.

Rory playfully smacks his arm. "It wasn't any ones fault."

"This is a good talk. You and I need to clear the air on some things."

"Like what? I've said what I needed to say." Rory gets comfortable on the couch. She swings her legs over Jess' lap. She couldn't get over how comfortable she was beginning to feel with him.

"There are somethings I need to talk to you about."

"Uh oh." Rory laughs.

"Remember when I was cleaning your rain gutters and you realized you had lost your bracelet Dean made you?"

"I remember." Rory knew he was about to tell her that he was the one who took it. Her mom had told her. What she didn't know was why he took it or how. She was interested in hearing his take on things.

"I'm sure your mom told you I was the one who took it." Jess begins.

"She did."

"I never meant to hurt you. I held onto it as a test I guess. I was feeling something for you, I had a feeling you were too. But i couldn't just ask you. You were with Dean."

"How did you take it anyway? I never took it off."

"It fell off. The day I bought your basket and we were having lunch."

"But that was.." Rory lets her sentence trail off.

"Weeks before you noticed you weren't wearing it anymore."

"Wow. I never even noticed. I wouldn't have either, if Dean didn't point out that I wasn't wearing it."

"That's when I figured you weren't really into Dean. How could have you been?"

"Looking back on it. I think it was just because he felt safe. We never even really had chemistry. Or even things in common."

"I could tell. I knew he wasn't the guy for you."

"I wish I would have known that. I really messed up with that whole situation.

"You were young we all make mistakes. Which brings me to my next apology."

"You really don't have to apologize Jess. Like you said we were young."

"I want to. I want to say sorry for the way I just left. After I couldn't take you to your prom like I promised, I was so disappointed in myself. I just ran away from my problems instead of facing them."

"I really appreciate you making amends. Now that we are talking about this stuff, there is one thing I want to ask you." Rory begins.

"Ask me anything."

"That night you came to my dorm, asking me to come with you. What on earth were you thinking?"

"Oh. That. I don't know. I guess I wasn't really thinking. All I knew was that I wanted to be with you."

"You didn't think that one through did you?"

"Not at all. I know now that was stupid. I know you wouldn't leave school for me, and now, I won't ever ask you too. Yale comes first."

"I'm glad you know that."

"All this talking is really great and all. But I was wondering if we could take a break." Jess grins.

"Hmm. What do you propose we do instead?" Rory laughs as she scoots closer to him.

Jess pulls her onto his lap. "I think you know."

 _Luke and Lorelai are on their honeymoon in New York. Nothing too fancy. Just a week in a hotel away from the Diner. Away from the Inn. It was a really nice trip. Just the two of them. They were going to do a lot of site seeing. Unfortunately on their second day there Lorelai came down with the flu and was not feeling like seeing anything other than the hotel bed._

"I'm sorry I'm ruining our honeymoon." Lorelai says while laying on the bed in their room.

"You are not ruining it! You can't help it if you are sick."

"I just feel bad, I wanted us to be able to see a lot of New York and so far we've seen the local grocery store."

"Don't worry about it Lorelai. We are here. Together. We are married. That's all I care about. I get to take care of you."

"You promise? You aren't disappointed?" Lorelai asks sheepishly.

"I promise." Luke kisses her forehead.

"I love you so much Luke."

"I love you too Lorelai."

 _A few days later Lorelai is feeling a lot better and they decide to head out and see the Empire state building. While walking along the streets they pass by a hot dog stand. The smell is making Lorelai nauseous. She runs over and throws up into someone's poor rose bushes. Luke is at her side holding her hair back._

"I thought you were feeling better?" Luke asks after Lorelai has cleaned herself up.

"I was.. but the smell of those hot dogs. They just really got to me."

 _Lorelai and Luke both look at each other at the same time. As if they realized something at the same time._

"Do you think you could be.." Luke asks hesitantly.

"It's possible. We haven't exactly been very careful."

"We should get you to a doctor."

"How about we buy a test?"

"If that's what you want to do."

"For now."

 _They hail a cab and ask them to take them to the nearest drugstore. Lorelai goes into buy the test while Luke waits outside. He needed a moment to clear his thoughts. Everything was happening really fast. They just got married. He just learned he already has a daughter. Although he wasn't exactly raising her. Raising another one would be a challenge for sure. Still he was happy that it was Lorelai he would be facing this challenge with._

 _Lorelai walks around the store a moment unable to fully concentrate on what she was doing. She knew she had been thinking of having a baby with Luke, but not this soon. They just got married. He has a kid already. He is just now finding the balance with having a kid of his own who is 12. How would bringing another child in his life right now affect things? Still, she knew that no matter what the outcome of this test was, she and Luke would work through it together. Lorelai finally got to the aisle she needed and grabbed the first test she saw._

 _They are both quiet in their ride back to their hotel of them quietly reflecting on how life has brought them here. To this exact point in there lives._

 _Lorelai goes into the bathroom to pee on a stick._

 _Lorelai sets the test on the edge of the sink and stares. She waits the long three minutes for the test to show a little sign. A plus or a minus._

 _She remembered the last time she was taking this very test. She was in her bathroom. Her parents were not home. She sat on the edge of the bathtub. Sixteen! She thought to herself. How could I get myself into this? They had been safe. She worried what her parents would do once they found out. They would probably send her away. She would tarnish the good Gilmore name.  
_

 _The timer went off. 16 year old Lorelai looked at the test._

 _The timer went off. 38 year old Lorelai looked at the test._

 _Rory and Jess spent their days together talking. Getting to know each other again as adults. Going out. Jess was showing Rory all of the things to do in Philly. On her last night there they went out to dinner.  
_

"This place is nice isn't it?" Rory says to Jess as they sit together in a quiet restaurant.

"It is nice. Romantic."

 _They make have several conversations over the place. The menu. Dessert comes. Rory is thinking how great of a time she has had getting to know Jess again._

"I want to ask you something Rory." Jess begins slowly.

"Ask me Dodger." She smiles at him.

"You and I have spent a really great week together."

"We have.."

"I'd like to spend more weeks with you like this."

"I think we can arrange that." Rory smiles again.

"But I don't want to be just friends anymore."

 _Rory stares at him_

 _Jess continues._

"Rory I want you to be my girlfriend."

 _It had been three days since Lorelai took that test. Three days since that plus sign showed up in that little window. She for a moment felt like she was 16 again. Then she remembered. She wasn't She was married. She had a husband to depend on._

"How are you feeling?" Luke asks his wife.

"I'm feeling okay. I think I'm over the initial shock finally. You?" Lorelai asks her husband.

"Me too. It was surprising at first but we can handle anything."

"I thought the same thing. Are you sure you're ready to raise a child, with me?"

"I'm sure. It's not the best timing but we will make it work."

"Luke you are the best husband."

"I'm going to try to be. I want you to get to the doctors as soon as we get back home."

"Fine. But I want to tell Rory first."

"That's fine. You can tell her when we get back."

"If she is even there. She called me a few days ago, said she was thinking about staying longer."

"Ask her to come home. I know you miss her."

"I do miss her. I can't wait to tell her."

"Are you happy Mrs. Danes?"

"I am. And I'm glad you helped me decide to change my name."

"It's just tradition. I like the idea of you having my last name."

"I like it too, Now that I'm getting used to it."

 _Rory stares at Jess. Thoughts of their past week together swirls in her mind._

"Rory? Did you hear me?" Jess asks expectantly.

"Yes."

"Yes you heard me or.."

"Yes. I will. I want to be your girlfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

_Lorelai and Luke are just arriving back to their home that they share together. Luke won't let Lorelai carry any bags. So Luke is bringing in all the stuff and Lorelai walks into the house. As she is walking to the living room to sit down the phone begins to ring._

"Hello?" She answers.

"Lorelai! Are you alright? You said you would call me when you got back from your honeymoon." Emily scolds her daughter.

"I'm fine mom. I just got back. Seriously just walking through the door." Lorelai sighs and flops onto the couch.

"You said you would call on the tenth."

"Today is the tenth." Lorelai tells her mom.

"Exactly. Every one knows when you go out of town you're supposed to call as soon as you get back."

 _Lorelai remembered a similar argue with her mom years before. Instead of arguing any further she decides to relent._

"I'm sorry mom." Lorelai says with the most sincerity she can muster.

"Thank you." Emily knows her daughter was just pacifying her but she chose to ignore that.

"So mom did you actually need something because I'm tired.."

"Yes. I need to know if Rory is back from her trip yet."

 _Lorelai had told her mom Rory went on a small vacation to Philly. To see the sites. She may have forgotten to mention that she was also seeing her ex boyfriend who is now her new boyfriend according to what Rory told her on the phone last night._

 _Lorelai wasn't exactly on board with her dating Jess again but she was trying to. Rory had said he was different. Rory was usually an excellent judge of character. However the last time she had her doubts about Jess she was right._

"She is also coming home today."

"When?"

"I'm not sure mom." Lorelai really just wanted to end this phone call. She was beginning to feel sick. Oh yeah. The baby. She thought it was her mother making her sick.

"Can you find out I want her to come with you and Luke to Friday night Dinner."

"Mom you're not really expecting me and Luke to come tonight are you?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't you be coming to dinner? It's Friday."

"Because mom, we just got back from our Honeymoon. We're tired."

The other end of the line is quiet.

"Mom?" Lorelai asks.

"You are coming to dinner. You missed last Friday." Emily firmly tells her daughter.

"Last Friday was my wedding mom." Lorelai tells her.

"I know." Emily says flatly.

Lorelai holds the phone away and sighs loudly.

"Seven?" Lorelai gives up.

"I'll see you then." Emily says happily.

Lorelai calls to Luke.

He comes running into the living room.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Luke asks.

"No. I'm not okay."

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Luke asks panicked.

"No. It's my mother." Lorelai says dramatically.

Meanwhile in Philly. Rory is packing up her things. Jess is trying to convince Rory not to pack up her things.

"Jess I just packed that. " Rory takes her clothes and puts them back into her suitcase.

"I know, and I just took them out." Jess smirks at her.

"Jess. I promise I will be back soon. I just have to see my mom. You heard her, she said it was important."

"She probably just wants to tell you not to see me anymore."

"Jess. I'm a grown woman, She can't tell me who to date."

"She could try."

"She could, I won't listen." Rory tells him.

"You promise?" Jess asks sweetly.

"I promise" Rory embraces Jess.

"I've really enjoyed you being here." Jess kisses the top of her head.

"I've enjoyed it too." She looks into his light brown eyes. She kisses his lips. The kiss started out innocent but turned heated. After all. Whatever else happened with them. They knew that part always worked.

 _Rory and Jess had become quite acquainted with each other while she was visiting. They hadn't slept together yet, but had come close. Rory didn't want to make that commitment yet until she was sure it would stick. She had made that mistake with Dean. Then again with Logan. She wanted things to be right._

Rory pulls away from Jess' embrace and kiss.

"I have to go." Rory tells him.

"Don't go." Jess pulls her in.

"I have to. I'll be back. Or you can come see me."

"Where in New Haven? With Paris?"

"No I'm staying in the Hollow for the summer." Rory reminds him.

"With your mom?"

"Maybe we could stay above the diner I think Luke is permanently at the house now."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll ask Luke."

Rory is heading out the door. Jess gives her one last long kiss.

"Good bye Rory."

"See you later Dodger."

Luke and Lorelai are at their doctors office.

"You're pregnant?" The doctor asks Lorelai.

"That's what the home tests say."

"And you are?"

Lorelai looks confused.

"Your age. How old are you?"

"Oh. Right. I'm 38."

"You are aware being pregnant after thirty-five is considered a high-risk pregnancy?." She asks them.

"No, I wasn't aware of that." Luke tells them.

"It doesn't necessarily mean anything will go wrong, we just will keep a closer eye on her. Just to be extra careful. So tell me, How long were you guys trying to get pregnant?"

"We weren't actually. I mean I wasn't on birth control, but most of the time we used condoms." Lorelai tells her doctor.

"Really? Most couples your age struggle to get pregnant for months, maybe even years. You guys are lucky."

"Wow. I guess we are." Lorelai says.

"Let's get you hooked up and see how far along you are."

Rory is walking up to her mom's house. She enters the house without knocking.

"Mom!" Rory calls out.

"Were in here!" Lorelai calls from the kitchen.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Rory how was Philly? How was Jess?" Luke asks his step daughter as he pours her a cup of coffee without asking.

"Jess and Philly were great." Rory tells him.

"That's good. He treat you right?"

"He was a perfect gentleman."

"I hope so." Lorelai pipes in.

"How are you guys. How was the honeymoon?" Rory asks ignoring her mom's comment.

"It was great. Even though we didn't really get to see much of New York City." Luke tells her.

"What? Why? You guys had so many plans to see everything."

"We did, things change." Lorelai says simply.

"I'm confused. What happened?"

"I got sick." Lorelai tells her.

"Oh no. That sucks. Are you okay now?"

"I'm not going to be better for months." Lorelai hints.

"I don't understand."

"Rory, I'm pregnant." Lorelai finally blurts out. She pulls out the picture of the blob the doctor claims was a baby.

"Pregnant! Oh my god. Why didn't you tell me you guys were trying to have a baby?" Rory says accusingly but hugs her mom and step-dad.

"We weren't really." Luke tells her.

"Oh. Well. Are you guys happy?"

"We were shocked. But after the doctor told us many couples at our age struggle to get pregnant we figured we were pretty lucky." Lorelai tells Rory.

"So how far along are you?"

"Eight weeks give our take. We are due in January. January 20th."

"I'm so happy for you guys. Wow. A baby."

"I know."

"Are you telling grandma and grandpa?"

"Tonight? Oh no. No No. I'm not ready for that."

"You are going to have to tell them eventually."

"And I will."

"When?" Rory asks doubtfully.

"When the baby is five?"

"Very funny. How are you going to explain the big belly?"

"She knows the amount of junk food I eat."

"Right. What about drinks tonight. How are you going to explain not having a martini?"

"I've got that all figured out." Lorelai assures her.

"Well, I'm telling them tonight. About Jess."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I'm sure that it's what I need to do. I first have to tell them about Logan."

"Good luck with that."

The three of them drive to The Gilmore Estate.

They sit down for drinks.

"So Rory how was Philadelphia?" Emily asks

"It was really nice. I got to see a lot of the sites, and even an old friend."

"You did? Who?" Richard asks.

"Jess." Rory simply states.

"Jess?! Your ex- boyfriend?" Emily asks horrified.

"And Luke's nephew." Lorelai reminds them in hopes they would be nicer.

"Right. Sorry Luke." Emily says quickly.

"Actually Jess and I spent a lot of time together while I was there."

"You did?!"

"We did. Actually grandma, grandpa. I need to tell you something."

"What do you need to tell us?"

"Well. First. I think I may have forgotten to tell you that unfortunately Logan and I have broken up."

"You what? Oh no! What happened? It wasn't Shira was it?" Emily asks visibly upset.

"No grandma. It wasn't Shira. We just were not working out."

"Are you sure? I thought you and Logan were perfect for each other."

"Well we aren't"

"Are you sure you don't want to give it another try? Logan is a very nice man."

"Grandma I'm sure."

"I just don't understand. This is your fault. You never liked Logan." Emily looks accusingly to Lorelai.

"Mom I had nothing to do with this." Lorelai holds her hands up to show innocence.

"Oh of course you did. You always made your feelings about the Huntzbergers very clear."

"Grandma. Mom Had nothing to do with it. Logan cheated on me." Rory blurts out.

Emily softens. "Oh Rory, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I didn't exactly want to broadcast it every where."

"We understand." Richard tells her calmly.

"There is one more thing though." Rory tells them.

"Oh God! Oh no.." Emily shrieks.

"What what is it?" Rory asks.

"You're pregnant!"

"How did you..?" Lorelai trails off. She realizes she's talking to Rory.

"No I'm not pregnant."

"Oh thank god. The last thing you guys need is a baby."

Rory and Lorelai exchange glances.

"I have a new boyfriend." Rory tells them quickly. Like ripping off a band aid.

"A new boyfriend? You and Logan just broke up." Emily says.

"We broke up months ago."

"Who is your new boyfriend?"

"Jess."

"You have to be kidding me?" Emily exclaims.

"I'm not kidding." Rory tells her getting annoyed.

"He was a horrible kid."

"He's grown up grandma. He's not the same teenager that you met."

Emily ignores her and looks to Lorelai.

"Lorelai. How could you let this happen? You let her leave Logan for Jess!"

All this time Luke is just sitting there. Staring at his hands. He didn't like this but he knew anything he said was pointless.

"Mom. Calm down. He really had changed. Please keep an open mind about this. Rory is happy. That's all that matters. Please remember, Jess is Luke's nephew."

Emily's face distorts.

"He's family! Rory you realize you are dating your cousin right?" Emily scolds her.

"Grandma We aren't related."

"But what will people think? Oh this just can't happen. We gave up on the two of you. She gestures to Lorelai and Luke. But this. This has to end now."

"I am twenty one. I am happy. I don't care what anyone thinks. Jess and I are staying together. Now I'm leaving."

Rory storms out the front door. She stands there. Realizing that Lorelai and Luke drover her there so unless they leave she was stuck outside. She wasn't going back in though. She was fuming. She knew her grandmother could be judgemental but didn't think she would react this badly. She knew that is probably wasn't all about Jess. She thought Emily just thought loved the idea of her with Logan. How they both have good breeding. Well Rory could care less about that. The front door opens. Out walks her mom and Luke.

"Let's go." Lorelai tells her.

"You're not staying?" Rory asks.

"Are you kidding? The way she just attacked everyone? We're gone."

"Thanks mom."

"Can we stop and get a pizza? I'm starving." Lorelai asks.

"We can get whatever you want." Luke tells her. The three of them get into the jeep and drive away from the Gilmore Estate.

 **A/N So far I'm pretty happy with where this is going. Please let me know what you all think I love to read your reviews. thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rory and Jess spent their summer pretty much inseparable. Taking turns between Stars Hollow and Philadelphia. Luke told them they could stay in the apartment as long as they slept in separate beds. Which made the both of them laugh. Lorelai and Luke were happy living together in Lorelai's home. Her pregnancy was going as it should. She was twelve weeks along. None of them had spoken to Emily or Richard since that horrible Friday night dinner. Not that there hadn't been calls. Emily called about once a week. Rory and Lorelai dodged every call. Luke also was able to spend a lot of the summer with his daughter April. Anna had been spending a lot of her time in New Mexico with her mom which was just fine with April. She was still mad at her mother for not telling her who her dad was. Luke was enjoying being a father to April and was very excited about being a father again with lorelai.

Rory and Jess are spending their last weekend together before Rory goes back to Yale. They were inside Luke's apartment. They were chowing down on some burgers from the diner. It came in handy being the nephew and step daughter of a man who owned a diner. They were loving each other's company. Rory was completely comfortable with him.

"Are you excited to go back to Yale?" Jess asks Rory.

"I am. It's my senior year. Looking back at all the mistakes I have made. I'm happy to be where I am today."

"Mistakes? Like what?" Jess asks curious.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you the exact reason I dropped out of Yale, and about my legal trouble."

"Legal trouble? You're kidding?" Jess idly played with Rory's hair while they sat together on the couch.

"You know that internship I told you about? The one Logan's dad gave to me?"

"I remember that yes."

"His dad. Mitchum. He told me I wasn't meant to be a journalist. I let him talk me into thinking I wasn't good enough."

"What an ass. Who is he to judge you?"

" I know. But I was really upset at first. I thought I didn't belong at Yale anymore."

"So you dropped out."

"Right."

"But what about your legal troubles? I'm interested in hearing about your life of crime." Jess lightly joked.

"Oh yeah. That. I stole a boat." Rory admits.

"You did what now?" Jess asked surprised.

"With Logan."

"Of course. I shouldn't be shocked that blonde dick had something to do with it."

"It was my idea though. I was upset. I just had to do something."

"That's why you had to do the community service?"

"You knew about that?"

"Luke mentioned something about it. I thought it was just volunteer though."

"Nope. Court ordered."

"Wow. There are things about you Gilmore that really surprise me."

"Still want to be with me? I'm technically a felon." Rory jokes.

"Man I'm not sure.. an innocent boy like me.."

"Oh shush you." Rory leans in to kiss him. Jess takes her face in his hands and deepens the kiss. It becomes more passionate. He stops the kiss suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Rory asks out of breath.

"Nothing. Just need to do something real quick." He smirks at her.

Rory watches Jess as he walks over to his suitcase and pulls out a sock and hangs it on the door knob. He gives her a knowing grin as he walks back to her and picks her up off the couch onto the bed.

Luke is at his home he shares with Lorelai. When he receives a phone call. It was Anna.

"My mom just took a turn for the worse." She tells him.

"Oh Anna I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm going to have to go back to New Mexico."

"April can stay with me as much as you need her too."

"No Luke. I'm taking her with me."

"What do you mean? She has school."

"We are moving to New Mexico."

"Anna. You can't just take my daughter from me."

"She's my daughter. You can't just come into her life and try to claim her."

"You didn't tell me about her! I have rights!" Luke shouts into the phone.

"Yeah.. We will see about that." Anna hangs up the phone.

Luke sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Why did Anna always have to make things so hard. He called his wife.

The following week Rory is back at Yale and missing Jess since they have both been busy. Rory walks out of her class and heads to her apartment she shared with Paris and Doyle. She walks up the stairs to see a man waiting in front of her door.

"Grandpa?"

"Rory."

"What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk. Can we get a coffee?"

"Oh. Well. Sure." Rory says a little thrown off to see her grandpa in her hallway.

Inside of the coffee shop Rory and her grandpa exchange a few quiet pleasantries. How is Yale. How is your mom and Luke. Rory tells him they are both good. Leaving out her mother's baby news.

"And how is Jess?" Richard asks casually.

Rory gives him a look.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you two break up?"

"No. We didn't" Rory says curtly.

"I thought since your face that you.." Richard trails off.

"No. I just didn't know why you asked. Why do you care? You and grandma don't approve."

"Rory. I love you. I want what is best for you. So does your grandmother."

"Jess is what's best for me."

"I know."

"What?" Rory asks stunned.

"I've been thinking these past few months. I realized something. Something I wish I would have realized with your mother sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot control everything. I'm sorry that your grandmother and I tried to."

"You're sorry?" Rory asked still stunned.

"Yes. I never actually agreed with her when she attacked you for being with Jess. I'm sorry for not standing up for you. To your grandmother."

"Grandpa. It means a lot to me you coming to apologize."

"I don't want to lose you. I love you."

"I love you too Grandpa. But what about Grandma? Does she know you're here?"

"She does not know. This was my thing. She misses you though. I can tell. You and your mother."

"I miss her too but I am happy. Happier than I've ever been. Mom too. I just wish she could see that."

"Maybe you could talk to her?"

"We know how stubborn she can be. Do you think she would even listen?"

"You never know until you try." Richard tells his grand daughter.

"I suppose that's true."

Lorelai is at the Dragon Fly working the front desk when she senses something. She could smell it. Chanel No.5 and guilt. Oh no. Emily walks through the door.

"Lorelai we need to talk."

Lorelai smoothed over her shirt. She was showing a little bit. She pulls it down in hopes to hide her tiny baby bump.

"I'm working mom." Lorelai says simply.

"Take a break." Emily demands.

"I can't mom. It's busy here."

Emily looks around the empty lobby. "Ah yes. Well then I will just wait."

Just then Michel comes from the kitchen. "Oh look. Michel is here. Michel can you cover the desk, I need to talk to my daughter."

"But of course Emily, good to see you again." Michel says sweetly. Avoiding Lorelais burning eyes.

Lorelai and Emily walk to the dining room.

"Okay mom. Talk." Lorelai says agitated already.

"Lorelai.. I wish you and Rory would talk to me. I miss you both." Emily admits sorrowfully.

"Mom are you forgetting what happened? You can't blame us for needing a break from the judgement."

"I'm really sorry about the way that I acted." Emily tells her sincerely.

"You are?" Lorelai is taken aback.

"Well of course I am. I'm not some sort of monster. Honestly Lorelai.."

"You pass judgement onto everyone though. Don't you just want us to be happy?"

"Of course I do! Lorelai how can you even ask such a thing?"

"You kept insisting Rory give Logan another chance even though he was awful to her."

"Once she told me he cheated on her I stopped."

"Even before the cheating. Logan went weeks without talking to her."

"I didn't know about about that."

"Fair enough. What about attacking her for being with Jess now?"

"I was just shocked. Are they still together?" Emily asks cautiously.

Lorelai sighs loudly. "Yes mom. They are. Honestly I was not thrilled about the pairing either. Until I spent some time with the both of them this summer. Mom, He really has changed. I believe he's good for her."

"I do hope you are right Lorelai. I really do just want what is best for her."

"You need to work on the way you show that."

"I really am sorry Lorelai. Please come back to Friday night dinners?"

"Mom.. I just don't know about that. Ill have to think about it. And then there is Rory.."

"I want her to come. And Jess. Oh please Lorelai convince them to come. "

"You are going to have to talk to Rory yourself."

"How? She won't answer my calls."

"So? You know where she lives."

"Thank you Lorelai.." She says softly.

"I'm not promising anything mom."

Lorelai stands up. That's when Emily notices something different about her daughters body. Lorelai sees her mom staring and gets worried.

"Lorelai..."

"What mom?"

"Did you get your breasts done?"

Friday night Rory has driven out to Philadelphia to spend the weekend with Jess. He said he had a special dinner planned for them. Rory was very excited to see him. It had been a long week. Busy with classes. Paris there, being Paris. Rory walks into his apartment.

"Oh my God it smells amazing in here."

"Rory!" Jess stops what he's doing and greets her at the door and hugs her tightly.

"Well. Hello there to you too." She kisses him.

Jess pulls back. "I am making you dinner." Jess tells her proudly.

"I see that, I didn't know you could cook."

"I've been learning. I know you don't cook and I figured one of us needed to know how."

"Mariano you never cease to amaze me." She kisses him again.

"It's not much. Just some chicken, garlic potatoes, rolls."

"Sounds perfect. I'm starved."

"When aren't you starved?" Jess jokes.

"Good point."

They are at the dinner table eating.

"Is it good?" Jess asks.

"Very good. You can cook for me anytime."

"You know we could even cook together sometimes.." Jess suggests.

"Oh I don't know about that. Lives might be at risk." Rory warns him.

"I'll teach you. It will be fun to do that together."

"Okay then. How about you try and teach me how to make breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Later in the evening They are snuggled on the couch enjoying a movie and some dessert. Ice cream straight from the carton. Jess pauses the movie. He looks over at his girlfriend.

"You know it's our three month anniversary."

"It is? Why do I never remember these things?"

"What?" Jess asks confused.

"Never mind. Is that why you did this? Our anniversary?" Rory smiles at him.

"Sort of. But I also just wanted to make sure I did this right this time."

"What do you mean?"

"Rory?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"I love you."

Rory looks at her boyfriend. This time. She was not thrown off guard. She didn't have to think about things. She didn't hesitate.

"I love you too Jess."

 **Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! If there are things you would like to see happen feel free to tell me. Thank you for the support!**


End file.
